Tal
Tal is the epitome of savage primal beauty, she stands 5'4 and weighs 120 pounds. She has smooth slightly tan skin and long pale blond hair. She has beautiful piercing green eyes and sexy lips with a symetrical feminine face of flawless beauty. Tal has an amazing fit sexy body with large F cup boobs and a perfect ass with a slim waist. She has long slightly musceled legs and absolutely no body hair to speak of. She is perfectly porportioned and is just an examply of perfect physical beauty. Tal has a medium pitched lyrical voice and sometimes she can be heard singing little tunes while she runs in the jungle. Tal is a Houri otherwise called a High Elf/ Half Nymph, that was raised in the jungles of Arcadia. She is a savagely beautiful jungle girl with her animal companion Kitty, a white saber tooth tiger that she raised from a cub. Like the savage jungle Tal has a personality that matches her environment. She is fierce and straight forward, being bluntly honest Tal doesn't understand how to lie, if she wants a man for example she will walk straight up to him and tell him she wants him...NOW! Tal is energetic and is constantly in movement where ever she goes. She doesn't like to sit still and has a hard time maintaining concentration on anything for too long that isn't nessecary for survival. Tal is quick to anger and has a terrible temper, she can sometimes fly off the handle at the slightest provocation. Attacking her friends or people she cares about is sure to bring the full wrath of Tal on the offender. Tal loves elves, kitties, and other small furry animals, she hates orcs and anything that brings large scale destruction to the environment. Tal has no shame about her body and only with the insistance of others does she wear the bare minimum of clothing otherwise she runs around naked and free. Most of the time Tal is wearing an animal skin mini string bikini that barely covers her naughty bits, along with her other equipment that she has picked up from dead adventurers or things given to her as gifts in efforts to court her. Tal fights with a spear and sometimes a knife, her fighting style is pure instinct and strength with no finesse what so ever. That isn't to say Tal is not graceful, on the contrary she possess an superhuman grace that lets her navigate the dense jungle canopy with ease. She is swifter than a jungle cat, being able to outrun her saber tooth tiger companion. Current Tal is currently staying with Respen Do'Urden in his Kingdom of Lilor'Arael. She was in the cold region of Dubsnit when she heard Respen had built a jungle kingdom of gender equality. Tal was being chased by the king of Dubsnit who had put a bounty on her capture, so she decided to go stay in the safety of Respens kingdom and live in the jungle again. History Tal grew up on the continent of Arcadia in the Jungles surrounding the Tree of Mana. She was raised by other jungle nymphs and the animals of her home. Tal was a fearless wild child that did things everyone else was scared to do. She had only a handful of childhood friends and they were all female Houri like herself or some form of half Nymph. Her tribe was a small community of nymphs, druids, and elves that called the Tree of Mana their home. The tree was a sacred guardian to them and it was a responsibility of everyone in the tribe to protect the Tree. Tal had a carefree life running around in the jungle with her friends learning how to survive and fight dangerous animals. When she grew up she became a great hunter and protector of her tribe. One day while out hunting for the tribe the Tree of Mana was attacked by the Cult of Malcathet and her incubus armies. They raped and killed everyone in the small village that surrounded the Tree and when Tal came back from hunting to find her home destroyed and occupied by demonic forces she began a gurrelia war against them. She would attack killing a few incubi and then fade back into the jungle. Then she came upon Respen Do'Urden and his companions in the jungle fighting off some demons that had been chasing Tal. Seeing them dispatch the demons easily, Tal approached Respen and asked for his assistance in killing the demons that had infested her home. Respen was looking for the Elemental Idol of Forests that was supposedly in the Tree of Mana, he asked Tal if he could have the Idol if they assisted her and she agreed. Together they wiped out Malcathet's demons and even killed an Great Wyrm Green Dragon that had made the tree its home. Respen obtained the Elemental Idol of Forests and then he asked Tal if she would come with him and assist in getting the other Idols. Since she no longer had a tribe and she felt she owed Respen she went with him and assisted him in getting the rest of the Elemental Idols. After the battle at the Time Gate Tal left Respen's group and decided to go her own way but Respen did say to her that if she ever needed help or if she just wanted some friends she was always welcome with him. Tal thanked him and left to find a new home. Tal went to the frozen forests of Dubschnit on Ultramar, there she roamed and not long after people who saw her started calling her the Elusive Beauty of the Forest. Living in a cold climate compared to her jungle home was hard on Tal and her animal companion Kitty. She was barely surviving and often times need assistance from the locals but word of her beauty drew the attention of the King of Dubschnidt and he put a bounty out for anyone that could capture her alive and bring her to him. Soon bounty hunters and trackers came looking for Tal and tried to capture her, she sometimes had to kill them because their intentions were obvious and they were just too persistent. It got to the point where the Dubschnidt army began looking for her, Tal decided she had been chased enough and left Dubschnidt. She heard Respen had built a new jungle kingdom of racial and gender equality and so she went to Lilor'Arael. Respen welcomed her with open arms and a friendly smile, he provided her with anything she asked for and within a few months she fell for him despite the fact he had so many other lovers already, including a full blooded nymph. One day she went straight up to him and voiced her desires and he gladly obliged. Since then she has become a favorite of his lovers and usually spends her nights in his arms. Relationships Tal is one of Respen's Lovers. Due to his influence she has become bi-sexual and now takes part in the sex party orgies that he has in his palace. She enjoys the wild abandon of giving herself to many male strangers at the same time while knowing she is safe with Respen. She used to have a crush on Rane Lavander but since he rejected her in favor of Fiona Lavander she has become scornful towards him. She also had a thing for Lodinas Sythe but due to his sinister behavior she has become fearful of him. Character Sheet Female Houri Savage Barbarian 21 CG Medium Humanoid (Fey) Init +8; Senses '''Low-Light Vision, Darkvision 60ft, Perception +27 Defense '''AC '''50 '''Flat '''33 '''Touch '''31 (+8 armor, +8 dex, +11 natural, +6 deflection, +9 dodge) '''HP '''357 (441 when raging) '''Fort +31, Ref +20, Will +14 Defensive Abilities 'Improved Uncanny Dodge, Naked Courage+4, Natural Toughness +5, Guarded Stance +4, Beast Totem +6, Indomitable Will, '''DR '''5/cold iron Offense '''Speed '''70ft, Sprint 210ft or 420ft '''Melee '+8 Cold Iron Spear of Frost Blast +37/+37/+32/+32/+27/+27/+22 (1d8+24 plus 3d6 cold/ x3 or haft 1d6 +13/ x2) '''Special Attacks '''Mighty Rage 52 rds, Tireless rage, Pounce, Stunning Glance (15ft range, Fort DC 34, stun 1d4 rds) '''Spell List Statistics Str 13(33), Dex 20(26), Con 17(37), Int 15, Wis 18, Cha 30(36) Base Atk +21; CMB +32; CMD 65 'Feats '''Skill Focus (Knowledgenature), Dodge, Two-weapon fighting, Eldritch Heritage(Sylvan), Boon Companion, Improved Two-weapon fighting, Acrobatic, Acrobatic Dodge, Greater Two-weapon fighting, Power Attack, Raging Brutality '''Skills '''Acrobatics +35(+73 jump), Climb +34, Diplomacy +14, Handle Animal +36, Knowledge (Nature) +21, Perception +27, Perform (Sex) +19, Ride +21, Stealth +24, Survival +19, Swim +29 '''Languages '''Arcadian, Sylvan, Xeph, Elven '''SQ '''Savant (PerfromSex), Charming, +4 Disease, Wild Empathy +34, Fast Movement +30 '''Rage Powers '''Lesser Beast Totem, Guarded Stance, Beast Totem, Raging Leaper, Swift Foot x2, Greater Beast Totem, Ferocious Beast, Sprint, Renewed Vigor Gear ''Ring of Ares - ''+12 str and con but -6 penalty to will saves ''Bracers of Armor +8 Spiked Collar of Natural Armor +5 Anklets of Dexterity +6 Winged Circlet of Charisma +6 Cloak of Elvenkind Gloves of Swimming and Climbing Goggles of Night Handy Haversack Magic Bedroll Everlasting Rations Instant Tent 2 Adamantine Kukuris Replenishing Skin +8 Cold Iron Spear of Frost Blast Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs